


The Black Keys

by Glimmerystarlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: How Hunk and Lance met, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Implied anxiety for Hunk, Implied depression for Lance, M/M, younger version of Hunk and Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: Hunk and Lance meet coincidentally because of piano lessons at 10 years old. Neither of them knows how much help they are to each other regarding their personal struggles.





	1. Hunk's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Black Keys by the Jonas Brothers inspired this fic. It's in two parts, Lance's viewpoint and Hunk's viewpoint, and you can honestly read one, the other, or both in either order (both would be best though ;) ). 
> 
> The first chapter is Hunk's POV, and the second is Lance's 
> 
> I had the idea to incorporate anxiety and depression, but since I have very little personal experience with either, I decided to make it pretty mild. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hunk practically ran into the other kid who was walking out of a piano lesson as Hunk was walking in.  

 

 _You need to slow down and stop being so rude…._ the voice inside Hunk’s head lectured.

 

He hated being late. Being late meant a lecture in the car ride over from his mother on top of feeling bad enough about his tardiness. For this reason, the 10- year-old Hunk always seemed to be rushing from place to place. He liked to keep his head down and avoid any potential conflict. 

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Hunk apologized. 

 

Hunk locked eyes with the boy who had the lesson before him, catching their beautiful blue color for a brief second before the boy kept going, head down and walking away quickly. 

 

 _He must think I’m totally awful,_ Hunk silently lamented, frowning as he finished walking in for this lesson. _So much for ever making friends._

 

Hunk sat down at the piano bench beside his teacher and took a deep breath, determined to focus on his lesson and nothing else. Hunk had practically begged his parents to let him take lessons about a year ago. He found it easy to loose himself in music, and it was a nice distraction. Hunk hated that the kids at school teased him for taking piano lessons, but the adults in his life encouraged him to stick with it, and the piano made him happy. 

 

As Hunk sorted through his thoughts while trying to fall asleep that night (like he often did), he suddenly remembered where he had seen those blue eyes before. 

 

_Is he in Mrs. Sparrow’s class? I can’t remember where I’ve seen him before…._

 

_I think his name is Lane or Lance or something like that…._

 

_I wonder if he’d play catch with me at lunch….._

 

_No, he wouldn’t. You practically ran him over earlier today. He thinks you’re awful, remember?_

 

_I wish I could make friends…._

Hunk’s mind continued to race and he tossed and turned a few times before he got relaxed enough to fall asleep. 

 

————————————————————————————————-

 

He woke up the next morning, tired as usual, still not sure how to feel about the blue eyed boy from the day before. Hunk was hopeful he’d run into the boy, but he also worried about how it would go. 

 

_He’s gonna laugh just like the other boys._

 

Hunk walked up the front steps of the school. 

 

_He takes piano too, so maybe not._

 

He waked down the hall to his classroom. 

 

_He wouldn’t like me anyway._

 

He hung his backpack up and sat at his desk. 

 

_He wouldn’t like me anyway._

 

Tired, bored, and only half listening to the teacher, Hunk’s eyes wandered to the door and out into the hall. His eyes went big as he saw the boy from the day before walking by, and the boy returned the same wide-eyed, deer-in-the-headlights expression. As quickly as their eyes met, both boys ducked their heads and went back to what they were doing. 

 

 _Aw, man,_ Hunk bemoaned silently, _he_ ** _does_** _go here, and he thinks I’m a total dweeb. I’m just destined to embarrass myself and end up miserable for the rest of my life._

 

He buried his face in his hands, fearing worse to come at lunch. 

 

The seconds felt like hours, but it was finally time to line up for lunch. Hunk still didn’t know how to feel. A part of him wanted to say hi to the boy and attempt to make a friend, but a slightly larger part of him determined it was a hopeless endeavor. Hunk’s attention was suddenly drawn to the fact that his shirt felt itchy. As the class made their way down the hall, Hunk was ready to crawl out of his skin….or maybe cry…..or both. 

 

Hunk felt a little better when he found out they were serving his favorite school lunch, pepperoni pizza. By the time he made his way through the line and went to find a seat in the cafeteria, he had almost forgotten about his troubles. 

 

That lasted about .3 seconds, though, because the blue eyed boy was right there, in the seat next to where the teacher’s were directing Hunk to sit. 

 

 _Oh no……_ Hunk felt his heart drop to his stomach as he approached the table and sat down. 

 

He avoided looking at the boy next to him, feeling a couple sideways glances shot his way. Hunk barely had his appetite anymore, and he did little more than take a couple bites and push the rest of his food around on the tray. 

 

After several minutes, the tension became too much, and Hunk decided to break the silence. 

 

“I’m sorry,” was all Hunk managed. 

 

He was surprised when the boy responded with shock. The boy explained that he didn’t think Hunk had done anything wrong. Hunk suddenly felt a million times lighter. 

 

“So, what’s your name?” Hunk asked timidly, hoping to continue the conversation. 

 

_Lance….Lance….his name is Lance…._

 

“I-I’m Hunk,” was all Hunk could muster. 

 

They went their separate ways after eating, but Hunk felt much better about the whole situation. 

 

———————————————————————————————————-

 

The next day lunch came more quickly, which was fantastic in Hunk’s mind. Hunk and Lance weren’t seated together this time, but Hunk decided he would find Lance on the playground. 

 

He looked around eagerly as soon as he stepped outside, and it was pretty easy to find Lance. Hunk found Lance sitting alone in the grass with a book. He felt a little awkward as he got closer to Lance, because he hated to interrupt the attention Lance had focused on the book he was reading. 

 

After considering this for a couple seconds, Hunk opted to just sit down next to Lance silently. He was happy to sit back and enjoy the nice weather and watch the other kids running around, playing, and giggling. 

 

This routine of sitting in silence repeated for a few more days. Amazingly, Hunk didn’t feel awkward about it at all. 

 

Pretty soon, Hunk convinced Lance to play catch with him at recess. Although it was a little awkward at first, the boys learned to trust each other. It wasn’t much longer before the two became best friends. They began spending their spare time at each other’s houses playing video games, board games, doing stupid dares, and just chatting away. 

 

Hunk felt so much better about himself now that he had a friend he knew wouldn’t leave him. Lance made it easier for Hunk to forget the voice inside his head that told him he wasn’t good enough. 

 

It was just the beginning of a beautiful, lifelong friendship. 

 


	2. Lance's POV

Lance was so deep in thought that he barely noticed the larger yellow tornado barreling towards him, narrowly avoiding knocking him over before stopping to mutter an apology. 

 

Lance **hated** piano lessons. His mom made him take them because she was afraid that he would get too sad or lonely or something like that if he didn’t have stuff like piano lessons to occupy his time. 

 

Piano lessons? Of all the things she could have chosen….

 

_I just wanna get out of here,_ Lance thought, making a beeline to his mom’s car. 

 

He didn’t even bother to look back at the boy that had almost ran him over, even after having the passing thought that the yellow mass looked vaguely familiar. 

 

The 10 year old tossed and turned that night, like most nights, finding it hard to fall asleep. Without warning, warm tears started falling down his face. 

 

He hated this feeling. He didn’t know why he was crying, and it happened way too often. 

 

_Boys are supposed to be tough,_ Lance thought, _they aren’t supposed to cry._

 

He shut his eyes hard, allowing the tears roll down the side of his face and onto the pillow. 

 

_Stop crying….stop crying…._

 

Lance repeated these words to himself until he was worn out enough that he drifted to sleep. 

 

——————————————————————————————————-

 

Lance was woken up still feeling tired with a pounding headache to accompany. He dragged himself through his morning routine, to his mom’s car, and then through the front door of the school to his classroom.  

 

Whatever the teacher was discussing was not at all interesting to Lance, and he was completely bored, so he ended up doodling in his notebook. 

Eventually, even that got to be overwhelmingly boring, and Lance decided he needed to take a walk. He asked permission to use the restroom, grabbed the hall pass on the way out, and took his stroll. 

 

Along the way, Lance happened to glance inside one of the classrooms.

 

_OH…MY….GOSH….that’s the yellow tornado that almost took me out yesterday!_

 

The two made eye contact, and Lance decided to get out of there as quickly as possible. 

 

_Head down and go,_ Lance thought, following his own directions. 

 

He made his way back to the classroom, sat in his chair wishing he was invisible, and hoped to survive until lunch. 

 

Lunch time came, and nothing was out of the ordinary. Lance was glad that pizza was for lunch, so he grabbed a tray, went through the line, and sat down. 

 

Everything was completely normal, until Lance saw something yellow out of the corner of his eye. Then, Lance wanted to implode. He wasn’t sure how to feel about the boy sitting next to him, and clearly the boy wasn’t interested in talking, which suited Lance fine. 

 

Next thing Lance knew, the boy was apologizing for yesterday. Lance wasn’t sure how to take that. 

 

“It really wasn’t you’re fault. It’s fine,” Lance replied. 

 

Next, the boy was asking his name. 

 

“The name’s Lance,” Lance replied politely and matter-of-factly. 

 

_Hunk….that’s a funny name,_ Lance thought as Hunk introduced himself. 

 

The two sat in silence for the remainder of lunch, and went their separate ways after eating. 

 

————————————————————————————————————

 

Lance actually didn’t have a headache the next day, which was pretty unusual. He was in a good mood, and was anxious to read a new book he’d gotten the evening before. He was so glad his mom agreed to buy it for him. 

 

Quickly enough, it was time for lunch. Lance tried to avoid looking for Hunk in the seat of their fellow 5th graders, but he failed. He was a little disappointed Hunk wasn’t seated next to him today, if Lance was being honest. 

 

Lance finished eating as quickly as he could and hustled outside to plop on the grass and start reading. 

 

The book was so good, that Lance hardly noticed Hunk approaching a few minutes later. He certainly wasn’t going to look up from his book and acknowledge Hunk. 

 

To Lance’s surprise, Hunk just sat down next to him. He didn’t say a word, he was just…..there. 

 

Lance could hardly express the gratitude he felt. He wasn’t used to people being so understanding of who he is. It was refreshing, to say the least. 

 

They spent their lunch recess in the same manner for the next few days. Hunk was able to convince Lance to play catch, and from there, the rest is history. They were destined to be lifelong buddies, that’s for sure. 

 

Hunk became Lance’s ray of sunshine, and even though Lance’s clouds might never truly be gone, Hunk most certainly helped. 


End file.
